The Enhanced Eevee
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: What happens when an Eevee becomes more developed than a human. What kind of powers does this thing have?


**[I Feel like I want to do this]**

I wake up in my den and I feel like going out for a stroll. Nothing interesting is currently happening so I decided to walk through the streets of the city of which humans call "Hau'oli City". Usually Eevees don't live in a den but in a secret area of condensed leaves, but I found a place where it is impossible for humans to bother me. An abandoned Rattata den within Verdant Cavern which I use now as my home. I really like this spot because some rule doesn't allow trainers to go inside the cave and actually catch Pokemon. But it does get annoying when little kids come inside and sometimes see my den thinking it is a trial den, then peek inside and try to battle me. I have done my research about this trial stuff because of it so I understand more about where I am. Anyways back on topic I stroll down the streets and I can feel the all too familiar gaze of bystanders, it's normal for an Eevee because we aren't usually seen in busy areas unless if a trainer brought us along.

"Mommy! IT'S SO CUTE CAN I HAVE IT!?" cried a small 3-4 year old human child

Usually I run away but I'm too tired to care.

"Sure honey just use this Ultra Ball!"

Okay now I want to run. I scamper across the concrete sidewalk and end up jumping over a stone wall and passed a Pikachu. Of course the kid isn't following me anymore because the wall was twice his height and it was just a kid. I walk back through the bushes and found a few berries and munched on them. I find my way back out but it was on a beach looking area. There was a run down looking shack just sitting on the sand. I walk up to it and jump onto a windowsill. I pear inside and see a shirtless man yelling and playing with a Rockruff. I carefully open the window by pushing on it and find my way inside landing on a plastic item. I guess the man heard me and started to approach.

"Oh hey there little buddy! Are you lost?"

I panic and grab the plastic object and majestically leap out the window again. I do not want to interfere with a human. Let alone a Trainer. I run in the general direction of where I was in the city and then backtrack to my den. I loop around the inside of my den and then plop down the plastic item. It was all see through and tinted blue, definitely not anything I've ever seen. The thing lit up slightly startling me. The thing started to boot up.

"Thank you for choosing the new beta version of the PokeTranslation Dex Mk 1023." A weirdly robotic feminine voice said,"Scanning able body."

The blue tablet scanned sprouted a small metal wire and the den that I was in flooded with a bright light until it narrowed in on me and turned green. The wire retracted back into the slim machine and a loading screen appeared on the clear through screen. Once it got to 100% it said:

"Pokemon scanned, is this main admin account?"

"Yes?" I say nervously

"Translating... Confirmed 'Yes'"

"Oh my..."

"What is the name of the admin?"

"Uhh... Adam?"

"Name of body: Adam. Is this correct?"

"Yes" Am I having a conversation with a machine?

"Your new PokeTranslation Dex Mk 1023 is now linked to you specific species id. Your settings, battle info, and notes are displayed on the desktop. The internet is on the task bar"

What even is this thing? What does it do?

"To ask me any questions, please press the red button on the top right of the screen."

Okay that might be cool in certain occasions. I press the red button.

"What is your purpose?"

"To find a way to find smart answers, and to have easy communication between the series of Pokemon and humanoids."

Alright once again that is cool. What even is going on anymore? I'm talking to a piece of plastic. I start to walk away from the piece of garbage I snatched.

"Where are you going sir?"

"I'm leaving"

"Then take me with you"

"I can't, I have no arms or bag to carry you in"

"Then how about his?"

The machine grows a pair of thin legs and crawls onto my body attaching itself onto the side of my face. Then there was searing pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"The process isn't done yet."

I felt more searing pain and my field of vision started to dim. Until I saw nothing but black.

I wake up back in my den with surprisingly no more pain.

"What happened?"

"Processing query..."

"YOU ARE IN MY HEAD NOW!?"

"Indeed, you have been enhanced, now to answer your query I attached myself inside of your mind through stringed together brain cells between robotic parts I installed over your body. Thus increasing your physical abilities and mental processing power, storing it on a mechanical disk just in case."

"So you 'enhanced' me?"

"Indeed, and if you can focus on your vision, you can now interact with technology and it will appear in your vision 'screen'"

"So... What was the point of this?"

"So you can take this information with you everywhere"

A part of my vision gets lit up with a white outline around it, I can see myself in a third person view! How is this possible? WHY IS THIS POSSIBLE! As I look closer I look more robotic. All the fluff around my neck has glowing orange lights and a stream of those lights stretch from my paws to my tail and rapped around my head. Metallic braces morphed around my feet and an armored sheen covered my back along with my joints. Somehow I don't feel a bit of weight.

"Is it around here?" A strange voice said

"Why did you want to find it anyways" Another person said

"Who are those people?" I mumble to myself

"Identifying query.." The robot said,"Professor Kukui and Captain Ilima"

"I know Ilima, he comes here a lot." I say

"I need to get that one of a kind prototype!" Kukui says

"Well the Eevee's home is over here." Ilima says

I emerge from the den and Kukui looked absolutely mortified.

"Whoa what happened to it!?" Ilima says scared

"I-I don't know?!" Kukui says

"What do we do!? It looks in pain!" Ilima says

"Do I look like I'm in pain?" I say

"Well you do look different..." The voice in my head says

"H-Here... I'll help you little buddy." Kukui leans down to grab at... actually he can't find anything and backs off

"W-What is it?" Ilima says

"It is implanted _inside_ it..." Kukui responds

"Wha-!?" Ilima reacts

"Maybe if we battle it, we can detach the machine from the Pokemon!" Kukui says

"Yeah! that will most likely solve this!" Ilima enthusiastically says

"Are they really deciding to battle me?" I say to... myself.

"This will be an optimal time to test your new skills." The voice says

"But I don't really want to hurt anybody. AND I DON'T LIKE THIS!" I say to myself

"Rockruff! Come on out!"

"Smeargle you too!"

Smeargle and Rockruff appear and look at me concerned.

"Rockruff, Tackle!"

"Smeargle Water Gun!"

Rockruff lunged at me while Smeargle was at a respectable distance.

"Quick time reactions activated" The voice interrupts

The world starts to slow down while red boxed out lines blinks at each enemy then centers on different parts of each body.

"What is this?!"

"This is quick time reactions, it's where you think faster than normal. You can't move faster but it does give you time to react to any upcoming onslaught of your enemies. It also carefully analyzes everything going on and sends the possibilities of either escape or best attack plan."

"It does all that at once?"

"Yes, why don't you try it."

I look over at the Smeargle charging Water Gun and I think rapidly and come up with one of the solutions. I grab a hold of Rockruff quickly then uses it as a shield.

I hear a beep "Rockruff is a rock type so that Water Gun attack did a lot of damage." Two bars appear on my vision "Those are your enemies' health"

"Rockruff, No!" Kukui yells

I quickly run off out of the cave and down the path.


End file.
